


Boops Deferred

by PaigePenn



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, boops, was going to be even shorter but Logan found himself some backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigePenn/pseuds/PaigePenn
Summary: Patton wants to boop. Logan's busy.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	Boops Deferred

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KieraElieson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraElieson/gifts).



It took Patton far longer than he expected it to, but he eventually found Logan. He was in the library, sitting on the floor between two towering shelves, hunched over the thick tome in his lap.

“I’m going to boop you,” Patton announced cheerily, skipping up to him. “And there are a very limited number of things you can do to stop me.”

Logan didn’t turn to greet him, or even look up from the book. “I’m in the middle of something, Patton.”

Patton circled around Logan to sit in front of him. “Is it important?”

“Very.” Still Logan didn’t look up, keeping his eyes fixed on the pages before him. Patton wondered what could possibly be so compelling.

“More important than boops?” he tried again.

“I need to not be distracted right now,” Logan said, and _still_ he didn’t look at him. “Can the boops wait until I’m done?”

Patton bit his lip, nodding. Logan had said them without any apparent emotion at all, but that still made three soft nos, and one of the limited number of things Logan could do to prevent Patton from booping him was to make it clear he objected to the act.

“Okay,” Patton said, very quietly. He got up and went out. At the end of the aisle, he turned to look back at his friend. Logan hadn’t moved. He still was in the exact same position as he’d been in when Patton had spotted him.

Sadly, Patton went to find something else to do.

~

Hours later, Logan pulled his mind out of the book and back to his own body. His eyes felt dry. He blinked them. Slowly, he straightened his spine, wincing as the stiff muscles protested. He was gradually becoming aware of a soreness in his backside, as well. The library floor hadn’t been intended to be sat upon for such an extended period of time. Logan closed the book and stood stiffly, brushing the carpet dust from his robes.

There was a ladder just in front of him, and once Logan was sure he was steady enough to climb it without his limbs collapsing under him, he did so, replacing the book on the second-from-top shelf, among a score of other volumes that looked to belong to the same set. They didn’t, of course, but camouflage was essential.

He’d have to change the binding.

Logan frowned. Where had that thought come from? He knew better than to chase it, knowing that he would have no more success than if he tried to catch a minnow with his hands. Instead, Logan took a deep, slow breath, letting his eyes linger on the matched set of books. Even now, moments after placing his book among the rest, he could hardly tell which it was. The spine was no more heavily worn than any of its neighbors, nor did the color of the dyed leather differ.

The stream of his consciousness slowed, eddying, and Logan caught a glimpse of the merest silver fin of a thought. _Patton_.

Patton?

As suddenly as a fish jumping from the stream might land in his lap, Logan realised: Patton had seen the book. The memory was vague, but certainly there. Patton had found Logan while he was in the book, had spoken to him.

Patton wasn’t a threat, of course. Logan wouldn’t share his home with him if he’d ever had an inkling of _that_. But Patton had seen the book. Yes, he’d certainly have to change the binding.

But later. Another thought thrust itself to the forefront of Logan’s mind. How had Patton even found him? More worryingly, was it through a gap Someone Else could exploit?

Logan needed to find Patton.

It was not hard. Patton was in the garden, floppy large-brimmed hat on his head, planting the seedlings he’d been raising in the kitchen til the weather was warm enough to put them out of doors.

Logan went out to him on the winding garden path, kneeling across the plot from his friend.

“I’ve finished.”

Patton looked up, and his face lit up with delight. “Logan!”

Logan nodded. “Patton,” he returned. “I appreciate your patience. You may do it now.”

Patton blinked at him. “What?”

“I’ve finished,” Logan said again.

In a confused tone, Patton answered, “Yes, I can see that.”

Logan tilted his chin up slightly and leaned forward across the dirt, raising his eyebrows in invitation. By the look on Patton’s face, this was not enough explanation. “The boop?”

The delighted look on Patton’s face returned, more brightly than before.

“I thought you didn’t want me to?”

“I was in the middle of something,” Logan answered. “You agreed to postpone the inevitable booping so that I could finish without distraction. I have finished now. I accept my fate.”

Patton grinned, lifting his hand, but paused with it stretched only halfway to Logan’s nose. “My hands are dirty,” he said, frowning.

“So?”

“You’ll get dirt on your nose.”

“I’ll live.”

Patton chuckled. He reached forward, tapping the tip of Logan’s nose. “Boop!”

**Author's Note:**

> original outline in my brain before Logan went and found himself _backstory:_
> 
> Patton: I’m going to boop you ^-^ and there are a very limited number of things you can do to stop me. ^-^
> 
> Logan: I’m in the middle of something. Can it wait?
> 
> Patton: Okay bye… :(
> 
> later
> 
> Logan: I’m done. You may boop now.
> 
> Patton: :D!!!


End file.
